Angels On The Moon
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: And when I begin to talk of a place so high up that there's nothing but peace, don't stop me,because I'm dreaming of a world filled with angels, and people who are nothing but pure.Song-fic Angels On The Moon-Thriving Ivory. Non-Slash


**Hey there guys, just another little song-fic. This one is Obi-Wan speaking to Anakin at certain times and the rest of the world at certain times. The song is Angels On The Moon-Thriving Ivory. It's a really beautiful song and I'd really recommend you check it out =] So Enjoy!**

**Oh and I know I normally do the song lyrics in bold and the actual story in regular writing but I kind of switched it by accident this time, so just bear with me XD Oh, oh, oh, plus this is about during the clone wars =] Ok I'm done XD Enjoy!**

Do You Dream That the world will know you name, So tell me your name,

**If there is a dream you have, then feel free to tell me, I will help you achieve it.**

And do you care about all the little things, Or anything at all, anything at all,

**And if you do not wish to be associated with the me or the world I will not mind.**

I wanna feel all the chemicals inside,

**All I want to do is to feel something other than this unbearable pain inside of me.**

I wanna feel, I wanna feel,

**I want to feel anything but that sick feeling inside every time I remember everything I've lost.**

I want a sunburn just to know that I'm alive,

**I want something to hit me or force push me into a wall to remind me that I still have an entire life ahead to live.**

To Know I'm alive, to know if I'm alive,

**To remind me that there is more than this unbearable pain.**

Don't tell me if I'm dying,

**And don't tell me that I seem down today.**

Cause I don't wanna know,

**Because I already know, and I don't need anyone to remind me of that. **

If I can't see the sun,

**If the light refuses to reach me despite all **_**I've **_**done to reach for it...**

Maybe I should go,

**Then maybe I should leave. Maybe I should escape away from all these troubles. To somewhere far far away.**

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming,

**And when I begin to talk of a place so high up that there's nothing but peace, don't stop me**

Of angels on the moon,

**Because I'm dreaming of a world filled with angels, and people who are nothing but pure.**

Where everyone you know,

**I'm dreaming of a world that has everyone you know in it....**

Never leaves too soon,

**And no one dies and leaves you behind too soon. I dream that all those that have left me are there. I dream that Qui-Gon is there, and Siri and even you Anakin. Back when we used to be inseperable, back when we where both young and innocent. And we wouldn't fight with one another every other minute. **

Do you believe in the day that you were born,

**None of us remembers the most important day of our lives really. To tell the truth, it is not the day we fall in love or the day we find our closest friend, or even the day we become the greatest Jedi. It is the day we are born.**

Tell me do you believe,

**At least that's what I believe, because it is because of that day that we are here today. Do you believe so as well?**

And do you know that every day's the first of the rest of your life,

**You know what else I believe? That we should live every day to it's fullest. I mean, of course there's a limit to everything but within that limit we should live our lives. Because everything we do every day marks what is going to happen to the rest of our lives. **

Don't tell me if I'm dying,

**So don't tell me if I look like hell.**

Cause I don't wanna know,

**Because I don't need it rubbed in my face. **

If I can't see the sun,

**I know I'm miserable here**

Maybe I should go,

**So maybe I should leave. **

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming,

**Go off into that dream world**

Of angels on the moon,

**Of angels and the moons**

Where everyone you know,

**Where evryone is perfect**

Never leaves too soon,

**And everyone is well.**

This is to one last day in the shadows,

**And here is to one last shot at life. To my last day sulking around about this pain. To giving life one last try no matter how many times I've been beaten into the ground**

And to know a brother's love,

**Here's to forgetting all the fights you and I have had and starting with a clean new slate. To the love we share as master and padawan, father and son. To knowing a brother's love. **

This is to New York City angels,

**This is to all the people around me that have tried to lift me back up to my feet. To them, because I've realized just now that **_**they **_**are the angels I've been dreaming of. I just haven't been able to see it till now. Here's to being able to finally see it. **

And the rivers of our blood,

**Here is to all the blood my fellow Jedi and Clones have shed in our honor. Here's to all the fight for good and justice. **

This is to all of us,

**This is to every single person, good or bad for making us the way we are. Because a good person wouldn't be a good if he didn't have a bad to bring to justice. **

To all of us,

**This is to everyone.**

Don't tell me if I'm dying,

**And please...don't tell me if I'm dying.**

Cause I don't wanna know,

**Cause I really don't want to hear it. I'm trying so hard to pull myself back up...and I'll keep doing it so there's no point in discouraging me...right?**

If I can't see the sun, Maybe I should go,

**If I couldn't see the light then I would be willing to give myself up.....but I'm not only trying, but also starting to see it.**

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming,

**But please still let me dream. Don't wake me when I do.**

Of angels on the moon,

**Because the thoughts of those angels on the moons keep me going. They give me hope.**

Where everyone you know,

**The thought of finding that place way up high keeps me going. That place where everyone you know lives.**

Never leaves too soon,

**Where they warmly greet you and never leave you empty and alone.**

Yeah you can tell me, All the thoughts about the stars, That fill polluted skies,

**You can come to me and tell me that dream of yours about being the first to visit all the stars**

And show me where to run to,When no one's left o take your side

**And you can admit to me how you really feel, and you can be assured I will do the same for you. You can tell me what you want from me and I will do the same.**

But don't tell me where the road ends,

**But just don't tell me that I'm done for now**

Cause I just don't wanna know,

**Because I'm just not going to hear you**

No, I just don't wanna know,

**No, I'll just shut it all out**

And don't tell me if I'm dying,

**Just don't tell me, because I'm working so hard to make things fall back into place. **

No Don't tell me if I'm dying

**No, don't tell me....because I know...it's not true. It never was...and it never will be. Yeah, I'm giving it one last shot now, with all I've got and with my dreams...**

**Of Angels On The Moon.**

**_~Fin_**

**So, how was it? I particularly like this one of all my SW song-fics =] I don't know, you tell me =]**

**Review!! =]**


End file.
